deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronic The Hedgehog VS Platinum the Hedgehog
Description MVSF Vs Zinniax! These two have more than one O.C. But these two are going to duke it out to see who would win, a Death Battle! Interlude O.C's. They are fan characters made by people across the internet and more. There are even a few on this wiki. Cronic (The Guardian Roamer) and Platinum (The one split to into three). Its MVSF's and Zinniax's Job to analyze these two O.C's weapons, armors and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle! Cronic the Hedgehog (MVSF) Cronic is MVSF's Strongest character, and will always be. Cronic can control, Fire, Thunder and Water. For Fire Cronic can shoot out Flames out of his wrist and throw Fireballs. For Ice he can freeze foes and make Ice swords and finally for Thunder, he can summon a Thunder storm and electrocute foes. Cronic can Teleport and Glide threw the air and even breath underwater for 2 hours. Cronic holds the Black Rings. With the Black Rings it makes Cronic has powerful has he is but the sad thing is nothing in the whole Universe or any universe can destroy or remove them. But when Cronic is pushed his limits, he Turns into Super Cronic! Super Cronic increases his powers very high and it makes him have flight. Cronic can also turn into Hyper Cronic but only when he is in his Super form. But this might be the most powerful thing about Cronic. As you might know if you go to his page, he has a Dark form. How does Cronic get the ability to turn into that form. He has to die. Cronic was defeated and killed by a God, but right after he died he came back to life and was Dark Cronic. Dark Cronic has the power to kill a god and when Dark Cronic defeats his target, he comes back to life in his normal form. But Dark Cronic can turn into the legendary Core. Core has the powers of both Super Cronic, Hyper Cronic and Dark Cronic but in one. Core has been updated to. Core can create Black Holes and shoot a Energy Beam which if hit by explodes the target if its a Robot, but if its a Flesh and Blood Target, well it erases there brain and whips them out cold and makes them stop breathing. But only something that has the power to destroy a God can survive. But if that does not work. Core gathers the energy from everything from Angel Island and the Master Emerald and Nature. which turns him into Light Cronic aka Light. Light is stronger than a God. Light destroy a planet just by touching it. A single punch from Light can destroy your body and kill you. But if Light is in his form for 3 hours he can explode destroying everything in 5679 miles. Light then turns back into Core after that happens. Cronic is becoming a very strong character and he is getting Stronger and stronger. Cronic: If your heart is full of darkness, i will destroy you. Eggman Nega: Ummmmmm Cronic: Your dead Platinum the Hedgehog (Zinnax) Platinum was the ruthless judge of destiny before he split into 3: Cyrosona, Flare, and Zap. Eventually the 3 reunited and formed Platinum once more, who gained all their powers and experience upon reforming. His trademark weapon is the Lance of "Judge's Destiny" which can deflect projectiles and fire energy spheres/beams. His armor helps him resist blows from both melee and magical attacks, and comes with jet boosters to help boost him further with short-time flight. Platinum can use chaos control at it's full power, being able to teleport, manipulate time, and even time travel. Platinum has the ability to control ice, lightning and fire. With ice, he can create knives or freeze entire cities solid with ease. Fire can act as a shield to block out his enemies or trap them in a tornado of fire. Lightning is meant for quick strikes or to temporarily boost his power of his strikes. When Platinum needs extra power, he can go into his super form, which allows him unlimited flight, moving at speeds MANY times faster than light. This also strongly enhances his magical abilities and gives him access to light magic, which he uses to destroy entire mountains with easy. When exhausted of options and he has the chance of losing, he can pull up his final ace, Hyper Platinum! In his Hyper form, he can move at MFTL speeds, and has a MASSIVE boost to all of his stats. He also gains a boost to his lance and armor, which can deflect about anything an opponent can throw at him. When in this form, he gains access to Judgement's Atonement, which has enough power to DESTROY A PLANET! Platinum will do anything it takes to protect the world and protect his friends from darkness. Platinum: "I have become whole once more... The 3 parts of me that were split... have reunited once more.... I will... atone the world of its SINS!!" The Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years